The Very Beginning
One day, a French class in the united states, decided to take a field trip to Paris. the Main characters we will be focusing on, in that class, will be, two girls named Violet,and Rachel, who are best friends, and two boys, named Cyn, and Drew. The boys and girls in that class, did not get along at all. The teacher chose the rooms at random in the hotel for the students. Cyn and Violet had to share a room, and Rachel and Drew had to share a room, despite the hatred they had for each other. When they finally got there, to their horror, they saw that there was a mixup, there was only one room, with one bed. Nobody wanted to share the bed, so throughout the most of the trip, they had little arguments over who would get the bed, and who would sleep in the floor. Later, Violet and Rachel grew tired of putting up with the boys, and decided to explore Paris, so they went out, and had a great time, and came back not so sober. (which was Rachel's idea just FYI) To the girls shock, the boys were actually quite worried about them when they were gone so long, when the girls thought that they didn't even care, let alone would worry about them. violet, not being sober, thinks it's just a dream, she Gives Cyn the nickname of Cynnamonbuns, kisses Cyn, and falls asleep sitting on his lap.Now, this is where it gets a bit complicated, and not so realistic anymore.As the night went on, Rachel snuck out of her room, sobering up a little, liked Cyn and Violet as a couple so much, (or "shipped" as you will) that she decided to steal their Dna, a hair strand from each of them, and sneakily she created children test tube babies from our dna. (yes, not very likely, but just keep reading) Now, Violet and Cyn had no idea she did this. And one day, Rachel put the two scientifically made babies, inside of Cyn's head. Later, Cyn began to hear a voice in his head, named Jimmie. (now, I'll have you know, that once made, these children grow pretty fast. which is in fact impossible.) One day, when Rachel came back, she said: "hey, Rachel's back, tell your friends." So Cyn whispers to himself, and says "hey Jimmie, Rachel's back." which brought up some questions, when we questioned who is Jimmie, he shrugged and said she was in his head. and out of joke, Violet said "she? Jimmeh is obviously a he." Now, Violet thought he was just joking about the voice in his head, and generally the name Jimmie/jimmeh/Jimmy is a boy's name. And she spelled it "Jimmeh" to bug Cyn. as well as calling jimmie a guy. Cyn wouldn't stop talking about the girl in his head, And Violet insisted it on being a guy, so, when Cyn was sleeping, she pulled the person out of Cyn's head, through his ear. She got Jimmeh. and as she thought, Jimmeh was a guy. The next day, Violet shows Cyn Jimmeh, that he is in fact a guy, and so now he could stop talking to himself like a crazy person. Only, Cyn still had the voice in his head, and later we found out, that there was another person in his head, she popped right out of his head, just like the greek goddess Athena. (keep in mind, we have no idea these are our kids, especially considering they are a few years older than us.) Later, we finally established that Jimmeh was a guy, and Jimmie was a girl. Cyn had named Jimmie, and Violet had named Jimmeh, and that's when they realized that these were their kids, and what Rachel had done. These kids became our life and joy, and we raised them from then on, even though they were a bit older than us, since they age faster. (now, that was the story of paris, months and months later...) Violet begins to hear a few voices in her head, she says. "oh no, I've got brain children!" as they usually refer to them. a few weeks later, they were born right out of Violet's head, two four year olds, one little boy named Zeno, and one little Girl named Serinna. (you will find out more about them, as well as the other characters on their character page.)